Aceite
by Miss Bratty
Summary: ¡El aceite hace a cualquier mujer sexy! ¿No lo crees?


**Disclaimer: **Niego todo derecho sobre Soul Eater y sus personajes

**Sinopsis: **¡El aceite hace a cualquier mujer sexy! ¿No lo crees?

**Pareja****: **Soul/Maka/ ¿Black Star?

"**Aceite"**

Las hojas pasaban, la temperatura subía y él no podía entender aquel exagerado sangrado nasal que fluía como agua por la nariz de Black Star, en realidad le resultaba imposible a Soul el hecho de "emocionarse" por simples hojas de papel; estaba de acuerdo en el hecho de que esas voluptuosas mujeres eran atractivas pero eso no quería decir que el hecho de verlas plasmadas en una estúpida revista no era algo verdaderamente extraordinario.

— ¿Qué sucede Soul? — Interrogo Black Star, al notar que solo él sentía algo de "satisfacción" al ver aquella revista— No tienes de que avergonzarte, es algo normal en el crecimiento de cualquier joven sano.

— ¿En verdad entiendes lo que estás diciendo?— Miro con incredibilidad a su joven amigo.

—No, en realidad no pero cuando el profesor Stein se lo dijo a Shinigami-sama me sonó bastante bien— Contesto mientras miraba con una torpe sonrisa— Pero no había encontrado la situación perfecta para usarlo.

— ¡Eso no importa!, lo que me desconcierta es la razón por la cual te encuentras tan orgullo y emocionado por un vil pesado de papel — Black Star no lograba captar la idea de su buen amigo.

Los minutos pasaron y justo cuando Soul creyó aquella discusión por ganada el otro joven se decidió a responder.

—Elemental mi querido Soul — Hizo una pausa y prosiguió — El punto importante aquí es el aceite.

— ¿Aceite?

— ¡Sí! — Respondió simplemente, para después guardar silencio por unos segundos — Mira bien todas esta fotos, cada una de ellas más bella que la anterior, y al llegar al final nos encontramos con una brillante y voluptuosa mujer.

— ¡Vaya! En verdad no lo había notado— La ironía en la voz de Soul era notoria.

—Pero este es el momento cumbre de todo. Imagina a cada una de estas mujeres sin ese aceite, no serían ni sombra de lo que en verdad son — Black Star dio una segunda mirada a la revista y continuó su perfecto discurso — ¡El aceite hace a cualquier mujer sexy!

Soul miro por decima vez en el día, mientras se preguntaba si su estupidez se debía a los varios golpes que Stubaki le atinaba ó solo resultaba ser de nacimiento, falta de oxigeno o cualquier otro suceso.

—Como digas — El joven guadañase puso de pie, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón — Le preguntare a Maka si esta lista la cena.

Soul continuó su camino a través del pasillo hasta que finalmente detuvo su marcha en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Hey! Maka ¿está lista la cena? — La pereza se podía notar a simple vista, pero justo en el momento en que Soul colocaría su mano en la boca para callar un futuro bostezo todo que en el olvido.

— ¡Soul!, que bueno me vienes ayúdame — Pedía la joven técnico.

Ambas mano de Soul salieron de los bolsillos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca quedo abierta de par en par. El delgado cuerpo de Maka, reluciente, justo con una luz que le favorecía de sobremanera animaron el cuerpo de Soul.

—Soy demasiado torpe, mientras buscaba en la alacena una botella de aceite me ha caído encima, por favor vigila el guisado mientras voy a la lavarme — Maka pareció no notar el repentino cambio en su compañero y salió rápidamente con dirección al baño.

Soul permaneció de pie frente a la estufa, en una mano sujetaba el cucharon son el que debes en cuando movía el guisado y con la otra mano libre sujetaba cierta zona "alegre" y "despierta" de su cuerpo. Como maldecía a Black Star y por sobre todo al tener la razón, el aceite provocaba una imagen sexy en la mujeres, inclusive en alguien tan plana como Maka.

Maldita la acertada teoría de Black Star y maldito el aceite por existir.

¡Hola!, vaya mi cinismo pero últimamente con todo lo de la escuela y con muchos animes y mangas que ver mi tiempo es poco, pero esto lo escribí mientras veía a mi mamá cocinar, ¡Pero esperen! No crean que soy una pervertida solo que siempre que veo anuncios con mujeres voluptuosas en ellos caigo en cuenta que siempre se encuentras cubiertas de maquillaje y algo de aceite para darles algo de brillo por eso de allí esa idea

¡No olviden comentar!

Recuerden que por cada modelo se han sacrificado más de un litro de aceite

¡Vamos aceite! Todos te apoyamos, ¡Lucha!

Taiga-sama


End file.
